Mentor
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie acts as a mentor to someone very close to the Stokes family. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Mentor

"Hello." Nick said as he answered his phone.

"Hi Nick." A voice answered back.

A smile spread across Nick's face.

"Cassie, hi, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, I actually called to talk to Jackie but I don't have her number."

"Oh, ok, let me get her for you." He replied.

"It's Cassie." Nick whispered as he handed Jackie the phone.

"Hi Cassie." Jackie said cheerfully.

"Hi Jackie, I actually called to ask for a favor." Cassie said.

"Sure, anything, what can I do for you?"

"Well, now that I am almost done with high school I got to thinking about what I wanted to do for a career. I decided that I want to have a job working with children, I want to be a role model for kids that have been through a lot, like me when I was little. I want to show them that despite everything you can still have a bright future."

"Inspiring kids is an amazing goal, good for you." Jackie said.

"Thank you, I think I want to be a teacher and there is this class at my high school that offers you the opportunity to go into a classroom and observe the teacher, it gives you kind of an insight about what it's like to be a teacher. I'd love to take the class to see if teaching is something I'd really be interested in and I was wondering if you'd be my mentor. It wouldn't be that much work for you, all you have to do at the end of the course is fill out a grade sheet for me."

"Sure, I'd love too, I just have to clear it with my principle, and I see no reason why she wouldn't let me, I'll ask her tomorrow and I'll get back to you." Jackie promised.

"Thank you so much Jackie."

"Sure, no problem, I will talk to you tomorrow."

The next morning Jackie poked her head into her principle's office and June Carson (the principle) quickly agreed to let Jackie be Cassie's mentor. That evening Jackie called Cassie to tell her the good news. Cassie was so excited.

"Ok, I have to set up a meeting to meet my mentor after school sometime this week, which day would work better for you?" Cassie asked.

"Tomorrow is just fine with me if it works for you." Jackie replied.

"Yes it works, I am excited, and I am so glad I already know my mentor, I would be so nervous if not."

"No need to be nervous, I'm not at all intimidating." Jackie laughed.

That was true, at little more than 5 feet tall Jackie was anything but intimidating, she wasn't even intimidating to her students which was fine with her.

The next afternoon after the students had left for the day Cassie walked into Kent Elementary, Jackie was waiting for her at the office.

"Hi." Cassie said cheerfully. "Hi, Cassie this is Sarah Caldwell, the secretary. Sarah this is Cassie Mcbride, She wants to become a teacher and she is taking a high school class where she gets to come into a classroom and observe and I am going to be her mentor."

"Hi Cassie, it's nice to meet you." Sarah said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cassie said.

The three of them talked for a few more minutes and then Jackie said "Come on, I'll show you my classroom." Jackie said.

"Cassie if Jackie's mean to you just come down and tell me and I'll set her straight." Sarah said jokingly with a laugh.

Cassie laughed too "I will."

Jackie showed her around her classroom, then they sat and talked about the requirements of Cassie's class. There wasn't much she had to do, she just had to come in and observe Jackie for a minimum of three hours and be respectful and responsible to the students and staff, and be an aide to Jackie with whatever Jackie requested, then at the end Jackie had to give her a grade.

After they were done discussing this Jackie showed Cassie the room where the copier and paper cutter was, the library, gym and music classroom then they headed back into Jackie's classroom.

"I'd introduce you to my teaching partners but Lisa was gone today and Sue has already left for the day, which is a small miracle." Jackie said.

"Why is that a miracle?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"Because Sue is here till about six every night, she's crazy." Jackie quipped.

Cassie laughed.

"You'll like them, they will help you with whatever you need."

"They sound nice, and Sarah Caldwell is really nice." Cassie said.

"Sarah Caldwell is one of the nicest people you will ever meet." Jackie said.

"I wanted to ask you something." Cassie said.

"Ok, shoot."

"I heard that when you do your student teaching in college you are not allowed to have a mentor that you already know, is that true?" Cassie asked somewhat worriedly

"I'm not sure about Vegas but that isn't true in my hometown." Jackie said.

"Ok, good, I couldn't imagine having a mentor that I didn't already know, I'd be so nervous."

"It's not as bad as you think." Jackie assured her.

"Did you know your student teaching mentor before you started?"

"No."

"Yikes, did you like her, I've heard some real horror stories about mentors."

"Like her, I love her, she's like family to me now. We still talk at least once a week and I still ask her for advice all the time. Last summer she came to Vegas for vacation and she even stayed at my house."

"Wow that's awesome. It sounds like you hit the jackpot when it comes to mentors."

"I did that's for sure, not only is she amazing but her teaching partners and all the other teachers at the school are wonderful, they all were so nice and they all helped me become the teacher and person I am today."

"That's so cool, I can't wait to get started, I am so excited to meet the kids tomorrow."

"You're lucky I have a really great group of kids they are going to love you and I know what you can do so the kids will love you immediately."

"What?" Cassie asked, eager to get started.

"You can sharpen all the pencils in that jar, the electric pencil sharpener is in the room that the copier is in, do you remember where that is?"

"Yeah, I do, but why would the kids love me for just sharpening pencils?" Cassie asked confused.

Jackie laughed and said "You wouldn't believe how rattled kids get when there are no sharp pencils, and I think they eat them or something, because almost every day after school I sharpen all the pencils and then the next day, multiple times a day the kids tell me that there are no sharpened pencils and they get completely flustered, it's actually somewhat comical."

Cassie laughed "Ok, I'll go sharpen them." She said as she grabbed the jar of pencils and left the room.

When she got back she looked at Jackie and asked "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Nope, nothing that I can think of, you go ahead and take off, I'm leaving too just as soon as I clean off my desk." Jackie answered.

"Ok, and thanks so much again for being my mentor." Cassie said.

"I'm happy to do it." Jackie assured her.

Cassie smiled at her "Thanks, I will see you tomorrow."

"See ya, and Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be nervous."

"Thank you." Cassie said with a grateful smile as she left the room.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when the students entered Jackie's classroom, they did their morning work as usual while she took attendance. She let them work for about fifteen minutes and then she wanted their attention.

"One, two, three, eyes on." She said.

"You" the kids all said to her as they dropped their pencils and looked at her, just like they were suppose too.

"Good job." She said with a smile at them, usually when she did that she had to wait for a couple of them to actually look at her because they didn't catch on right away.

"Everyone today we will have a special visitor." She started.

"Is it Nick and Jasmine?" One of the kids asked.

"Is it Santa Klaus?" Another shouted out.

Jackie put her finger to her lips and then sat down, she knew that if she didn't she would just be bombarded with more questions.

"She's waiting for us guys." One of the students finally said.

They finally quieted down and waited for her to continue. "Our visitor is a good friend of mine, she's in high school and she wants to become a teacher so she is going to come into our classroom a couple times a week and watch me so she knows what it is like to be a teacher. She is very nice you will all really like her, she can help you with your work too. I expect you to listen to her just like you listen to me, if she asks you to do something you need to do it."

"And like we listen to Mrs. Anderson right Mrs. Stokes?" One of the kids asked.

"Right."

"And Ms. Masters?" Another student added.

"Yes." Jackie said.

"And Mrs. Carson?" Someone else chimed in.

"Yes."

"And like Mrs. Caldwell?"

"Just like all the other teachers and staff in the school, that's right." Jackie interrupted, knowing that if she didn't all the teachers and staff at the entire school would be listed.

A few minutes later Cassie walked in, twenty four sets of little eyes turned to her.

Jackie smiled.

"Boys and girls, this is Ms. McBride."

"Hi." The kids all said with a smile.

"Hi." Cassie said as she smiled back.

"Let's do this, Ms. McBride, you come to the front of the room and we will all take turns introducing ourselves." Jackie said.

She led Cassie to the front of the room.

"Ok boys and girls, so what you are going to do when it is your turn is you are going to stand up and tell Ms. McBride your name and then tell her one thing about you. I'll go first to show you." Jackie instructed.

Jackie paused to think for a second and then said "Hi, I'm Mrs. Stokes and…"

"And she has a boyfriend." One of the kids finished for her.

Jackie looked at Cassie and smiled "I'm sure Nick would be thrilled about that." She whispered in Cassie's ear with a grin.

Cassie laughed.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, she has a husband." A little girl corrected.

"What is the difference?" The first student asked defensively.

"He put a ring on it." The little girl said.

Jackie's mouth nearly dropped open.

"Ok boys and girls, is it polite to interrupt someone?" She scolded, trying to regain control.

"No." They all said.

"That's right, now let me start again. I am Mrs. Stokes and I love being your teacher."

Cassie and the kids all took their turn.

When they were finished Jackie got the children's attention again.

"And guess what Ms. McBride did yesterday after you guys went home?" Jackie said once all the kids were looking at her.

"What?" The kids asked excitedly.

"She sharpened all the pencils." Jackie said with a smile.

"YAY" all the kids cheered happily.

Jackie looked over at Cassie and smiled giving her a _told ya_ look.

The kids went back to working on their worksheet and on any corrections they had to make on the worksheet from the day before, while they were doing that Jackie sat and talked to Cassie in the back of the room.

"Mrs. Stokes McCoy is crying." A little girl told Jackie.

Jackie looked over and sure enough the little boy was sobbing as he was sitting at his desk.

"What's wrong bud?" Jackie asked as she went over to him and put her arm around him.

"You counted my answer wrong on my worksheet but it's right Mrs. Stokes." He told her.

"Ok, let's see." Jackie said.

It wouldn't surprise her if she made a mistake, it happens when you have twenty four papers to grade, sometimes more if there were multiple papers.

"See, three plus two is five and you said it was wrong." The little boy said as Jackie looked at his worksheet.

Jackie looked at the only problem that had a big red circle around it, indicating it was wrong.

"Well bud, you're right, three plus two is five, but what is this sign?" Jackie said as she pointed to the minus sign.

"Takeaway." The little boy replied with a sheepish grin.

"Yep, so what is 3 _takeaway _two?" Jackie asked.

"One, it's one." The little boy said confidently as he feverishly erased the wrong answer.

He fixed it and then grinned at Jackie.

"Good job." Jackie said.

"That is the only mistake I made on this whole paper." He told Jackie, obviously quite proud of himself.

"Very good! You just have to watch those signs, that way they won't trick ya." Jackie said as she gave him a smile and a high five.

"Can I put a smiley face stamp on it and then put it in my mailbox so I can take it home and show my mom and dad?"

"You sure can!" she said.

"YAY." The little boy said happily as he got up out of his seat and went to Jackie's stamp bucket in the back of the room.

He found the stamp he wanted and then returned to his seat, put a stamp on his paper, put the stamp back, and then stuck the paper in his mailbox.

"Mrs. Stokes, what do we do when we are done with everything?" McCoy asked.

"Are you done with your worksheet from today?" She asked, thinking that he probably hadn't finished.

"Yep, it's on the back table already." He replied as he pointed to the back table.

"Wow, ok, well today I will be really nice and say you can either read or draw when you are done."

"Cool, thanks Mrs. Stokes." He said happily he said as he went to get a piece of paper to draw on.

Usually Jackie had them read when they were done with their work so they got as much experience with reading as they could but today she thought she'd give the kids a break and let them have some fun.

A few minutes later another little boy came up to talk to Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, I'm done with everything, can I read out in the hall with her?" He asked as he pointed at Cassie.

"It's ok with me as long as she wants to." Jackie said looking at Cassie.

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Yay." The little boy said happily.

"But you have to promise to read, not just talk to her." Jackie said.

The little boy (named Paul) was a very sweet child, always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone but Jackie also knew that if you let him he would talk for hours on end to any adult he could find that would listen.

"Ok, I promise." He said eagerly as he chose a book and then grabbed Cassie's hand.

Cassie smiled, the kids were all so sweet.

Pretty soon it was time for the kids to go to lunch.

After Jackie had walked the kids to the lunch room she came back into the room, "so what did you think?" She asked Cassie.

"I loved it, the kids are so nice, it was so much fun."

"Good, I'm glad you liked the first day, you'll be back on Thursday right?"

"Yep."

"Good, the kids will like that. Oh and I meant to ask you if Paul actually read to you or did he just talk your ear off in the hall?"

Cassie laughed "He mostly read, but he did get a couple stories in there too."

Jackie laughed "Only a couple stories, I'm surprised."

Cassie chuckled.

"I'll see you Thursday Jackie, thanks so much again for letting me do this."

"Sure, my pleasure, see you Thursday."

Jackie was glad Cassie had liked her first day, from what Jackie had seen today Cassie would make a great teacher, the kids bonded with her right away, which was important for teachers.

Jackie hoped Cassie would go ahead with her plan to pursue a teaching degree in college.

**The End!**


End file.
